


Mcnuggets

by lunalamoon18



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Euphemisms, Gen, McNuggets, Weirdness, and get mcnuggies, david gets hit by bus, max loves mcnuggets, max steals the camp bus, stupid crack/joke fic, to go to mcdonalds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalamoon18/pseuds/lunalamoon18
Summary: Max the rebellious camper sneaks out of camp and goes to Mcdonalds to get mcnuggets... what will Davie the happy camp counsellor do?i was bored ok





	Mcnuggets

"I am sick of this camp and the stupid counsellors. Gwen is trashy and doesn't care about us kids. David is so annoying and stupid. Quartermaster is creepy and Campbell is probably planning to Naruto run into Area 51 to expose the government and get money." Max thought to himself, as he kicked a rock that said "I hate you David" into a lake. "The food here is a load of- wait, I'm hungry. Oh, I know. I am going to sneak out to Mcdonald's and get food. I am going to take the camp bus."

Max walked over to the camp bus and hopped inside, then he hit the pedal. He instantly went plowing through the campsite, and accidentally ran over David, who screamed as he fell to the ground and dropped the sandwich he was holding. Max laughed as he drove the bus back out of the campsite and onto the road.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha." Max laughed as he cursed David under his breath.

Max was terrible at driving due to being a 10 year old but he got the hang of it eventually, but was still swivelling all over the road.

Eventually, Max located and found a Mcdonald's close by. He used the GPS on David's phone which he stole. Max got out of the car and went inside Mcdonald's with Campbell's credit card, which he swiped after finding the Scamazon package while nobody was looking.

Max ordered a big box of mcnuggets and some cola because he wanted to get energised. He was happy because he finally got his mcnuggets because Max suffered from mcnugget withdrawals because of David's ban on junk food, including mcdonald's. Max was addicted to eating mcnuggets. Mcnuggets were his coffee - mcnuggets made him happy and less grumpy whenever he ate them. Mcnuggets were the meaning of life. Mcnuggets are the best thing since sliced bread. Mcnuggets are so good that they could convince Thanos to not snap his fingers. Mcnuggets were the food of the Gods, mcnuggets are the holy ambrosia. Everyone likes mcnuggets. Every fictional character likes mcnuggets. Nobody hates mcnuggets.

Suddenly, a random car showed up and David got out. Max saw.

"uh oh.. he coming to steal my mcnuggets" Max thought to himself. He hid himself and his mcnuggies and cola under a table.

"Max? Where are you Max?" David called out.

"Heck you Davie, you're not gonna get your hands on my nuggets. MY NUGGETS. Nuggets are too good to share." Max responded.

David knew where Max was and found him under the table.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Max! How dare you drive the bus out of campgrounds and go to Mcdonalds to buy mcnuggets with Campbell's credit card! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 28391831923819328190321898 years. Go to your tent now. No more swearing, no more mcnuggets, no more mcdonalds." David said.

"Wa a a a a a a a aa a a a a" Max said as they went back to campgrounds.

Then Max woke up.

"What a weird dream." Max thought to himself as he got ready for the day.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> please dont tell me grounded videos of camp camp are a real thing. oh god just imagine
> 
> "Max swears/grounded"  
> "Neil plays Fortnite/grounded"  
> "Nikki eats a butterfly/grounded"
> 
> please i hope this never becomes a thing that would be truly terrifying, this story was written for jokes and laughs y'all :D


End file.
